Gregor and The Prophecy Of Flier's Light
by Hpluvr7
Summary: takes place after gregor5. the ending to it was suckish, so im writing a new story. LuxaXGregor. Theres a new prophecy in town and they need to bring Ares back. And I no Ares died, but thats suckish, so oh well! : It's all suzzane's, by the way!
1. Chapter 1

Gregor and the Prophecy of Flier's Light

Chapter one-News

Gregor was sitting in bed in his apartment, fingering a small black model of a bat. He had been doing almost nothing but this for the past month. That was exactly how long he had been home, if you could call this apartment home, one month, except for the fact that it felt like so much longer. That was another reason why he had been miserable the entire month, barely eating, staying in his room most of the time. His thoughts were disturbed when someone poked their head through the door, "Gregor, can I come in?" His seven year old sister, Lizzie questioned. Gregor quickly stuck the bat under his pillow.

"Yeah, come on in, Liz," he replied, putting on a fake smile. "What's up, Gregor?" Lizzie said, climbing up onto the next, next to him. "Nothing much, just hanging around," Gregor said, still plastering the smile on his face. "C'mon, Gregor, talk, I know you're upset, I'm upset, so am I, I'll never be able to see Ripred again, if Mom gets her way," tears welled in Lizzie's eyes, but she continued, "And I know that you miss Ares, and Luxa too," Gregor's eyes widened in shock, first of all, that was an amazingly strong speech for Lizzie, and second of all, how did she know about him and Luxa? "How, how do you…" Gregor stuttered. "I saw you guys kiss when she came to escort us back, plus I can read code, Gregor." Lizzie said with a knowing look, even though she was only seven.

Suddenly, Gregor heard his Dad calling, "Kids, come in the living room for a minute, will you?" Gregor and Lizzie walked into the living room, only to be joined by a delighted boots wearing a new princess outfit. As soon as they were all sitting down, Gregor's Dad began to talk, "Ok kids, first of all, we have decided that it is best if we don't move to Virginia after all." Gregor stood up, "Seriously?" he said, not daring to believe it to be true. "Yes," his father replied, happy that they had obviously made the right choice. "Then…what about the Underland?" Gregor asked, fully engaged now. "Well, we figured that you guys will probably try sneaking down there if we don't let you go, so you're allowed down there, too"-"With some conditions," Gregor's mom cut in,"

"Uggh" Gregor groaned inwardly. Grace continued as if he hadn't said anything. "Here are your conditions, 1 you must tell us whenever you are going down there, 2.no sleepovers unless we say that it is ok, and 3 you tell us about anything major, that means wars are out, ok Gregor?" She said, giving him a piercing look. "Ok mom, besides all of the warrior prophecies have been fulfilled anyway. When can we go down?" Gregor asked in excitement. "Tomorrow would be good, I think, but not today," Grace replied. "Okay, thanks mom." "Ooh! I'm so excited!" Lizzie squealed, "I can't wait to see Ripred! Me and Boots can go, too, right mom!?!" "Yes, Lizzie, you and Boots can go, too." Grace said, giving in. After that, Lizzie dashed form the room. The rest of day passed in a blur. And before Gregor knew it, he was settling down for bed.

That night Gregor had a strange dream. It started out like all of the others he'd been having lately.

He was riding along Ares, along the lain of Tartarus; it was the day that Ares and the Bane died. The dream changed as moments from that horrific day. The Bane, giant. Wing snagged. Throat ripped open. Down, down, down. _"Ares? Ares? Don't go Ares, ok? Don't." _ The shining light. Then black emptiness. But for the first time ever, his dream changed completely. Suddenly Ares was there, whispering into the darkness, looking straight at Gregor.

"You can do it, you can save me, listen to the prophecy." Then, for the second time, everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2: Returning

A/N: So here's ch.2, sorry it took so long to get up, I'm a slow typer, and I have a lot of schoolwork, you know? Its Suzanne's playroom, I'm just using her toys! Enjoy!

Chapter 2-Arrival

Gregor awoke the next morning, miserable as usual, before realizing what had just occurred the day before. He shot straight up, overly excited. He was going back. Finally, after what seemed like such a great amount of time, he was going back! He was going to see Luxa and Aurora, Ripred, Howard, Nike, Mareth, Perdita, Heronian, Lapblood, Vikus, Temp, Hazard, and Ares. No, wait, not Ares. Ares was dead, gone forever. But that brought him back to his dream. What did it mean? Was it just a dream? Or not. After all, his dreams usually meant something.

_Oh well, I'll think about it when I've got food in me _Gregor thought hungrily. He went down to the kitchen in an attempt to push all thoughts of the Underland from his mind. He pulled out a box of cereal and a carton of milk; he fixed three bowls of cereal, one for him, and two for Lizzie and Boots. He figured that they would wake up pretty soon. And what do you know; pretty soon you could hear Lizzie and Boots bounding out from the room they shared.

His grandmother used to live on there, too, but unfortunately she died after suffering a stroke in the hospital that she had taken up permanent residence in. They had held a small funeral, with only friends and family. So his sisters were marching into the kitchen. "Here you go, guys," Gregor said, handing them the bowls. "You're in a good mood today," Lizzie observed. "Of course I am," Gregor replied blissfully, "We're going down today after I finish helping Mrs. Cormaci,"

"We go see temp!" Boots stated in agreement. "Yes Boots, we'll go see temp," Lizzie said, giggling at the toddler, "And Ripred!" About two hours later, around10 o' clock, Gregor was knocking on the front door to Mrs. Cormaci's apartment. When the door opened, he was greeted by sights and smells that would last a lifetime.

First there was Mrs. Cormaci, standing at the door, grinning broadly. Then there was her house, beautifully decorated, including her menagerie of antique clocks. And even after all of that, there were the smells of her home! Mrs. Cormaci always seemed to have something baking. Today it smelled like garlic bread accompanied by spaghetti and meatballs. Gregor nearly licked his lips with anticipation. "Come in, come on," she greeted him,

"How's your day been, Gregor?" She asked, with that knowing smile still in place.

"Wonderful, perfect, in fact! It's been a great day!" Gregor replied jovially. "Oh, and why is that, Mister?" she asked in false concern. "I get to go back to the Underland! I'm so excited I can't wait, I'll get to go back and see everyone again, oh jeez, now I sound just like Lizzie," Gregor finished lamely, apparently sounding like a seven year old, even though he would be thirteen in a few months. "Yes, well that happens to even the best of us sometimes," Mrs. Cormaci joked, pretending to nod knowingly towards him. That day at Mrs. Cormaci's, Gregor helped with the spaghetti, took out the trash, and helped her clean out her apartment. Before he knew it, he was going down to the laundry room with his entire family, preparing to set out for the Underland once again. But when they pried open the laundry grate, a surprise awaited them.

"Nerissa?" Gregor asked, surprised, "How did you know that we would be here?"

"Greetings, Overlander, I saw you here in a vision a few weeks back, coming here, and I knew that you would need transportation." She said, gesturing below her. And sure enough, right there beside her was another bat, this one golden. When Gregor saw the second bat, he did a double-take, "Aurora?" he stammered.

"Hello, Gregor," she purred calmly. "Shall we depart?" Nerissa suggested. "Sounds like a good Idea to me," Gregor's dad said. They all climbed on to the bats.

For a while they just flew in silence. Eventually Gregor built up the courage to ask Aurora, "Does anyone know we're coming yet?"

"Just Vikus," She replied

"Oh"

"Gregor we will be landing shortly." Nerissa warned him after ten more minutes of flying in silence. Gregor nodded to show that he understood, and soon enough they were landing in the ceiling-less great hall of the Regalian Royal Palace. Vikus swept into the room, looking much better than he had after suffering a stroke in the previous month. He had gained much more use of the right side of his body; at least he could walk now. "Greetings Overlanders, how fare you?"

We're doing pretty well, thanks," Gregor replied graciously, "Um, Vikus," Gregor said, deciding to get right to the point, "Where's Luxa?" The underlander girl was nearly all he had thought about the entire month he had been stuck in New York.

"In her quarters, I believe, Gregor," Vikus replied with a knowing smile and a twinkle in his eyes.

Gregor didn't even respond. Before he knew what was happening, his feet were taking him down the hallway towards Luxa's rooms. He knocked and, after a moment, heard a muffled, "Come in." Even that little trace of her had his heart in his throat. He entered her sitting room to find her lying face down on the couch, looking at a picture; before she quickly stashed it away he caught a glimpse of it. It was the photo of them at Hazard's birthday party. She flipped around and sat up to see who was there, and got the shock of her life.

"Gregor?!?"

HAHAHA!!! How's that for a cliffie? What will Luxa do? Will she be pissed off, or happy? Read to find out!!!

-Abby (aka Hpluvr7)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: so here it is, ch

A/N: so here it is: ch.4. This one is longer than usual, Yay 4 u fans, I wont go into details, cause I no that no one really reads this, but whatever. Thx to those who've reviewed!!

Chapter 3-reunions and prophecies

Gregor opened his mouth to reply, but what ended up coming out was "Oomph!" as something hit him. Before he could even figure out what, it was squeezing the life out of him. He finally looked down to see Luxa's beautiful lilac head buried in his chest. 

"I think that was the best hello I've gotten all day," he chuckled. She quickly pulled away after that comment, obviously embarrassed. _What if he doesn't love you anymore, you fool? _She thought to herself. She had no idea how wrong she could be. 

"Oh Gregor, I must apologize for just throwing myself at you like that! I just, er…" Luxa's voice faded away, so he finished for her, "Missed me?" he asked, a grin slowly growing on his face, she still liked him, loved him even! Everything would be alright.

"Yes, well I suppose, yes," Luxa finished lamely, before hugging him fiercely once again, "Don't you ever do that to me again, I doubt that I could handle it." He wrapped his arms around her, "No danger of that, love, I doubt I would be able to keep myself away." Slowly, he leaned downwards, Luxa, understanding what he was doing, reached up. Just before they kissed, he whispered "I love you," before showing it. As their lips met, it was like fireworks went off inside of each of their heads, hearts, and souls.

Out of the blue, they heard, "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A gigantic gray rat popped into the room, and they jumped apart quickly. Luxa was blushing from head to toe, literally, as well as scowling at the immense rat.

"Oh, don't try to hide it, I was the first one who knew, even before Boy Wonder over here did," the rat said, gesturing towards Gregor. "Now, I believe that they are waiting for us at lunch." The three of them descended the staircase and went into the dining hall. 

As soon as they entered they heard a loud squeal, as Lizzie ran to Ripred. She wrapped her arms as far as they would go around him before letting go and looking him up and down, "You're all better!" she said excitedly. And so he was, the cuts and bruises that had littered him after the war were gone, replaced by even more scarring. 

They all sat down to eat, and the meal passed quickly, full of laughter and chatter. Even Nike and Howard came, with news for Gregor tat they had bonded just under two weeks ago, greeting Gregor and his family like the old friends that they were. Everything was going smoothly until a guard stepped briskly in, and, ignoring the rest, headed straight for Vikus, and said something that shocked them all, "Vikus, Nerissa has fainted once again," he murmured, "she is in the prophecy room."

There was a clatter of silverware as everyone dropped their utensils. They all rushed out of the dining area, sprinting down the hallway until they reached the prophecy room. They raced into the prophecy room, to find a doctor attempting to revive Nerissa with smelling salts. Suddenly, she awoke, and screamed, "The Prophecy of Flier's Light! It is upon us!" 

Everyone exchanged confused looks before turning back to Nerissa. "What do you mean, Nerissa?" Gregor asked as Vikus kneeled down beside her, leaning her against a wall. Nerissa beckoned for Gregor to come closer, and he did, while Vikus backed out of the way. Gregor noticed a small stone tablet in Nerissa's hands, on top of on side, it said the peacemaker, _but that was supposed to be on the wall…_ Gregor thought. 

Gregor looked at the patch of wall next to Nerissa, and saw that there was a rectangular, rather deep indent, the size of one of the tablets. The other side of the tablet also had writing on it, the text read,

_The Prophecy of Flier's Light_

_If the warrior himself killed, _

_If the black bat's blood was spilled_

_Reunite them back together, _

_Every minute tear be tethered_

_Reunite my sword as one, _

_And black bat's death will be undone_

_I warn you all right now, my friends,_

_We killers may just meet our ends_

_The Underland will be in strife, _

_If bat does not reclaim his life_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" Gregor said, "I need to sit down." 

_Another prophecy? How did that work? I thought that the warrior prophecies were over, _

_I'm not even sure if I believe in them at all, yet, I guess I have to, if I'm to do what the prophecy says save Ares,_

_Wait, save Ares? _

_Yes, you idiot, that's what the prophecy says, that you can save Ares!_

It was as if the two sides of Gregor's brain were battling for dominance. "I thought the warrior prophecies were over," Gregor repeated one of his thoughts aloud. 

"As did we, Gregor, as did we," Vikus replied sorrowfully, "We can assign a flier to take you back right now, if that is what you wish." Grace decided to interrupt, "Um, yes, that would be a good idea, c'mon, let's go," She grabbed Lizzie and Boot's hands and dragging them along with her. "Gregor c'mon." Gregor, on the other hand, was not happy with this idea, he didn't move a muscle, "No mom, I can't, this might be a chance to bring Ares back, I cannot just pass that up!" 

"Oh yes, you can, you will not get caught up in another one of these prophecies," Grace replied, her voice a deadly whisper. 

"Listen to your mother, son," Gregor's father cut, "C'mon, let's go." He grabbed Gregor's wrist as well, and practically dragged him from the heart-wrenching scene.

Now, Gregor wasn't usually a bratty kid, but he couldn't just leave his friends, practically his family, and the love of his life without putting up a fight. He had just come back for goodness's sake!

"No," He said calmly, his voice even deadlier than that of his mother's, "I can't just leave now! I just came back, I can't just go all over again, and stakes are even higher! NO!" by this time, he was yelling.

In the distance, he could hear Luxa struggling, people were obviously restraining her. She was calling out his name, sobbing. 

Eventually his calls died down, as they went farther down the hall, as Lizzie sobbed next to him, an idea was shaping in his mind. 

By the time they had passed through the grate and up the stairs into his apartment, a plan had formed in his mind.

A/N: Oh yeah, that's right doing the cabbage patch in my seat it's my birthday, it's my birthday! That's right, totally awesome cliffie alert! What will Gregor do? Will his plan work? Who knows? Dun! Dun! Dun!

minute: pronounced my-newt, it means small, very small!

Bye, thx again for REVIEWing! 

Luv,

Hpluvr7 (aka Abby)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: once again, thx to those who've reviewed

A/N: once again, thx to those who've reviewed! It makes me happy on the inside! Yay me! And all you reviewers, which includes: idestroyuall (x3), a bored demigod, TaylortheOverlander is LAZY, Xaphania the Larn, and Ares Is Awesome! Thx for reviewing, seriously though, pleeze review, I want the good, the bad, and the ugly!! I didn't get to ask B4, **wat did u think of the prophecy**? R&R pleeze! By the way, sry for such a long wait, I was rlly busy w/ schoolwork!

Chapter Four-Escape

It was one in the morning, and, strangely enough, Gregor was side awake. He was lying down in his bed, around eleven, his parents had gone to bed, and around midnight, he had snuck into the kitchen and stolen a flashlight, a few batteries, a roll of duct tape, and a water bottle.

Storing this all in the pack that he gotten such a long time ago in the Underland, he had brought all of it to back his room, and waited for the right moment to come, until he could only hear the soft breathing of everyone in the apartment.

Finally the right moment came. He pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, although he didn't technically need them, before grabbing his bag, and stepping out of his 'room,' which was in fact just some sort of closet with a bed and a dresser stuffed into it.

The first thing that he heard was a 'squeak'. He had forgotten about the leaky floorboard. _Damn…_he thought, but it was too late to do anything now. He was hoping that, against all odds that no one had heard him. But luck was not on his side, for he heard muffled footsteps coming from the other end of the hallway.

"Me! Lizzie, wait for me!"

"Shh! Boots, be quiet," Lizzie whispered in reply to Boots's **A/N: is that right?** whine.

Oh no! His sisters, he hid behind an open door, as if it would work. And sure enough, a moment later he heard Lizzie standing a foot away from the door, flashlight in hand, Boots clasping the other, saying, "It's no use Gregor, I can see your feet."

Gregor slowly stepped out from behind the door.

"We're coming with you." Lizzie stated matter-of-factly. Gregor expected this, and was ready for an answer, "No you're not; Mom and Dad would go nuts!"

Lizzie, too, was prepared for Gregor's outburst. "If you leave now without us, I swear I'll make so much noise that they'll be able to hear us in China." Gregor contemplated this for a moment, before finally answering, "All right, you can come, go get another flashlight, and some batteries…and put you shoes on." The last part was added as an after thought.

Lizzie held up a sack, presumably carrying the necessary supplies for the journey, before sticking out her feet, and pointing at them as well as Boots's. And then, with a note to their parents, they were off.

Now you may only know New York City as a busy, bustling place, but even Central Park is empty at 2:00 am. Now, with that said, Gregor and his sisters, well sister were walking, he had been carrying a sleeping Boots for four blocks now, anyways, they were making their way through the streets of New York City.

Eventually they came to Central Park, and Gregor had to wake up Boots so that he could put her down. "C'mon, Boots, honey, wake up,"

"No, go away, Gregor, I seepy!" Boots moaned.

"I know, honey, you can go to sleep soon, okay?"

He barely made out her small reply, "K"

Gregor pried up the rock, and flipped it over. They all climbed down the stairs, Gregor once again holding Boots. Eventually they reached the bottom of the staircase, both Overlander, and Underlander.

_Ok…so what do we do now?_ Gregor thought. But he needn't worry, for passing by them was and Underlander boat.

"Hey!" Gregor called, and everyone turned to look at him. They seemed to know what he wanted, even before he explained to them who he was. They moved the boat to the bank, and before he knew it, Gregor was being shipped to Regalia, literally.

Once again, Gregor found himself being flown to the Regalian Palace. And, once again, he stepped inside, happy to find some people, presumable guards, awake. As well as Vikus, who seemed to have been alerted of his presence, because Gregor quite suddenly found himself face-to-face with the old man.

"Well, well," He said, "It seems as if you have a habit of reappearing just when we thought you gone for good, Gregor."

"Yeah, I guess so," Gregor replied with a small smile, only just realizing how many times something like this had happened.

A guard came up and started talking to Vikus, who announced, in a much too cheery voice for about three in the morning, "Your rooms are ready!"

Vikus led them to a plain room with a curtain for a door and three beds, but apparently the third was unneeded, as Lizzie and Boots crawled into bed together and fell asleep instantly. Gregor was another story, he felt terribly sad and rather guilty. Here he was, lying in bed, while Luxa was probably crying her eyes out in her own room. And why shouldn't she be? Gregor, whom she loved, was gone, presumably to never be seen again, and their only chance of bringing Ares back had gone with him.

On a split-second decision, he climbed out of bed. He hadn't bothered changing out of the jeans he arrived in, so he quietly tip-toed out of the room. After the flap of cloth had closed behind him, he started walking rapidly, and yet quietly to Luxa's room.

When he arrived, he had entered noiselessly, without knocking, not wanting to wake her in case she was asleep. He crept slowly through her apartment of rooms until he reached her bedroom. He peeked through the flap with a small swishing sound, but it was enough to make Aurora look up.

'Overlander' she mouthed, a small smile creeping over her golden face. Gregor nodded and put one finger up to his lips, signaling her to stay silent.

Luxa was sprawled across the mattress. There were already dark circles under her eyes, and tear tracks down her face. Her hair was a mess, and the strained expression on her face confirmed that she was in the middle of a fitful sleep. Gregor walked up to her and gently shook her shoulder. "Luxa," he whispered, "C'mon Luxa, it's Gregor; you've got to wake up."

Luxa's eyes shot open immediately. "Gregor!" she squeaked loudly. Entirely forgetting about Aurora, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. After a few moments, Hazard and Howard entered the doorway.

"Luxa, what's going on? We heard you screaming and…Oh…" Howard trailed off. Gregor and Luxa pulled apart, both extremely embarrassed; Luxa was literally blushing from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. Hazard retreated groggily back to his room mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like 'still sleeping'. Howard, however, knew otherwise.

"Luxa, how could you? Gregor is like a younger brother to me, but I do not approve of this courtship, he will leave you heartbroken again! I cannot believe that you would be so foolish!" By now he was shouting.

"I am able to choose whichever path I wish, Howard, you are not my father!" With that she stormed out, not caring where she was going, though it was about 3:00 in the morning.

Howard rounded on Gregor, "How could you even think to do this to her, Gregor?! I thought that I could trust you; I thought that you understood that this relationship cannot work; I was under the impression that I explained this to you, months ago! Overlander/Underlander relationships _never_ work! You will go to the Underland and leave her brokenhearted again!"

"Whoa, Howard, calm down! I will _never_ leave Luxa for good again; get that through your head! I realize that I hurt her when I left, I know that, but I had no choice, now, no matter what, I will never leave her for good,_ never_! I care about her too much."

The last part came out in a whisper, and when Gregor was finished speaking, he left the room as well, gone to comfort Luxa, leaving Howard staring dumbfounded after him.

A/N: Ok, Review! Review! Review! **Tell me wat u thought of the prophecy last chap!** Comments, suggestions, anything, review! And there WILL be a sequel fic, im writing it right now!


End file.
